The prior art is documented with varying types of fertility assist and regulation devices, nominal among these being U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,082 to Strickberger for use in combination with a tissue clamp for performing a non-invasive vasectomy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,751, to Wolf teaches a method and apparatus for reversibly occluding a biological tube. An occluding member exhibits an inner core and outer shell and is implanted in obstructing fashion within the biological tube (e.g. vas deferens). When it is desired to eliminate the obstruction, shock wave lithotripsy or other energy is employed to fragment the occluding member.
Without exception, the prior art in this technology teaches one form or another of a vas deferens implanted plug, balloon or like obstruction, with the shortcoming in each being failure to provide any type of on/off (or open/closed) positioning in an non-invasive fashion. Rather, it is presumed in each instance that a follow up removal operation would be desired in order to remove the implant.